24fandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Taylor
Roger Taylor was the son of Allison and Henry Taylor. He became the First Son when his mother, a Senator and President-elect, was inaugurated as President during Redemption. He was murdered by Brian Gedge before Day 7 after uncovering a conspiracy within his mother's government. The murder was manipulated to look like a suicide, although the truth was later exposed. Redemption As Roger and his girlfriend Samantha Roth prepared to attend the inauguration of the Senator, Roger expressed much affection for Samantha. He received a disturbing call, however, from a friend, Chris Whitley, and Roger was worried that Chris was using drugs again. Samantha strongly disliked the idea of seeing Chris, but Roger insisted that he speak with his friend even if it was briefly. Roger insisted to Chris that he would be departing for the inauguration of his mother in 45 minutes, so Chris hurried over. Roger's Secret Service bodyguard, Agent Edward Vossler, frisked Chris, and stated that Chris must be high. Chris informed Roger that his boss, Nichols, and another strange man, got him involved in illegal money activities, so Roger told him to inform the FBI. Chris wanted Roger's mother to assist, alluding to a presidential pardon, the idea of which offended Roger, but Chris promised to give him proof later and departed. Roger and Samantha greeted by his parents Henry and Senator Allison Taylor at the White House after Agent Vossler drove them. Upon being informed of the situation, Jonas Hodges warned Vossler that Roger knew too much, and advised him to keep an eye on him. Elsewhere, Chris was murdered by John Quinn and Halcott, a pair of men working for Hodges. After Redemption Roger, working on the lead provided by his disappeared friend Chris Whitley, investigated the accounts in his department where he worked, and eventually discovered a link between the Benjamin Juma regime in Sangala and Jonas Hodges, a respected advisor of President Daniels's administration. Eventually Roger collected enough evidence to expose the conspiracy. Samantha, the only person Roger confided in about his activities, retained a flash drive containing everything Roger knew about the cover-up. ]] Jonas Hodges sought to protect the secrecy of his and Nichols' illegal machinations with their Sangalan accomplices. So Hodges, with some involvement from Juma's Colonel Iké Dubaku, falsified criminal "insider trading" evidence about Roger, which they leaked to the SEC. This manufactured evidence indicated that Roger had taken advantage of his mother's position to get access to illegal information for financial gain. They then had their mole, trusted Secret Service bodyguard Brian Gedge, murder the President's son the day before the government opened its investigation about his activities, which was also the day before Roger planned to expose the conspiracy to his mother. The murder was framed as a suicide. Gedge would later claim that Roger "died quickly". Some time after his mother's inauguration, Roger was found dead. His body was discovered by Samantha and eventually was buried at Arlington National Cemetery. The investigators of Roger's death, the police and the FBI, took the bait and officially concluded that he killed himself out of shame for the upcoming investigation. This evidence was brought to President Taylor and Ethan Kanin, and was enough to convince them as well that it was the reason why Roger took his own life. To protect Roger's reputation and the reputation of his mother, Frank Boylan agreed to bury the case as a political favor to the President. Ethan Kanin and his associates covered up the documents from almost everyone, including Roger's father, Henry. Three days after Roger's death, Samantha Roth received $400,000 in an offshore account to keep silent about her knowledge and suspicions regarding Roger's death. This transfer of funds was not detected by the authorities. Roger's father Henry refused to accept the conclusion that his son had killed himself, instinctively feeling that the authorities hadn't investigated completely enough. He employed a private investigator, Chuck Toland, to continue following leads. Day 7 Henry's private investigator eventually discovered the transfer of money to Samantha Roth and notified Henry on Day 7. Henry took this as proof that Samantha may have been involved and angrily confronted her about the money, but she divulged nothing about the situation. Kanin met Henry upon his return to the White House; Kanin, unaware of the truth but trying to help Henry come to terms, told him about Roger's alleged criminal actions. This revelation left Henry upset and believing he may have been wrong to suspect otherwise. Later, however, Samantha became distraught and finally admitted that she would speak in private to Henry. She soon divulged that Roger was murdered by the same people who falsified the "insider trading" evidence which was leaked to the SEC. She also revealed that Roger was killed the day before he planned to report his findings. The people who had Roger killed approached Samantha and warned her to stay silent or she would be killed, and she was given the money as an incentive. To prove her claims, she turned over the flash drive containing all of Roger's findings, and begged Henry to leave her alone from that point on. With the assistance of Edward Vossler, Gedge led Taylor to Samantha's apartment and paralyzed him. He plotted to stab and kill Samantha, frame Henry for her death, and then stage the scene to make it appear like Taylor had committed suicide. After killing Samantha, Gedge, as he was about to hang Henry, ultimately failed and was slain by the First Gentleman. Later in the day, Olivia Taylor (Roger's sister), enraged to see Hodges getting immunity and protection for Roger's death, co-conspired with Martin Collier to hire a contract killer to dispatch Hodges. As a result of this, Olivia (Allison herself approving) was arrested for stonewalling the investigation into Hodges’ greater conspiracy. President Taylor later expressed her regret to her husband, apologizing for not believing him about their son. Henry and Allison both agreed Roger was "a hero". After Day 7, the two divorced. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters